El despertar de la diosa
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una decisión, sueño y el cambio que da al final de la maldición. La diosa de los Zodíacos enfrentándose al Dios. ¿Qué pasará con Akito? Capítulo tres.
1. Chapter 1

El despertar de la diosa.

Capítulo uno -Tristeza infinita, decisiones drásticas.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, descubrió que se hallaba en el cuarto oscuro. Corrió a la puerta para salir de ahí, pero no abría. Solo escuchaban susurros llenos de desprecio hacia ella y las risas de los zodíacos que, libres al fin, disfrutaban viendo su dolor...

Despertó sobresaltada, bañada en llanto y sudor frío. Ese maldito sueño se repetía con mayor frecuencia en los últimos días, y le dolía saber que por su culpa todos se alejaban cada vez más de ella, abandonándola a la soledad.

Y sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho al saber que al alejarse de ella, todos hallaban la felicidad, mientras que ella tenía que resignarse a morir.

Felicidad¿qué no daría ella para conseguirla?

Se arriesgó a todo para alcanzar la felicidad, y sin darse cuenta, la perdió al dar el primer paso. Y el siguiente la apartó por siempre de la verdadera felicidad.

-Kureno -llamó a su cuidador cuando salió de su habitación- Quiero salir un momento, prepara el auto, por favor.

El joven se extrañó por el tono empleado por quien le retuviera a pesar de estar libre del hechizo, pero acató la orden de inmediato.

El todo el camino, solo hubo silencio en ese vehículo. Akito se limitó a mirar por la ventana a todas aquellas personas que, ajenas a cualquier pensamiento de ella, alcanzaban de alguna manera u otra la felicidad.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por un semáforo en rojo, se dispuso a sonreir al ver como una joven madre lidiaba con su criatura y el celular. El pobre niño trataba de llamar la atención de su mamá y ella trataba de que la persona que le hablaba no le colgara al tiempo que medianamente atendía a su hijo.

Cuando el auto volvió a marchar, la seriedad regresó a su rostro, y tras observar detenidamente ciertos locales, ordenó al joven que detuviera el auto y la esperara.

Para la sorpresa de Kureno, Akito entró a una boutique, y tras una larga hora salió totalmente transformada, irreconocible. Portando un vestido largo, blanco y abierto hasta media pierna, y maquillada ligeramente, solo para resaltar sus rasgos que, junto a ese brillo de tristeza y cansancio, le daban una imagen tierna. Kureno se quedó boquiabierto ante tal cambio.

-Deja aquí el auto, quiero caminar un poco.

Y tiró esa molesta ropa que tanto le reprimiera en el primer depósito de basura que halló en su camino. Kureno reaccionó por fin y alcanzó a Akito, quien caminara con una extraña prisa, dando a la gente raras sonrisas que, junto a su belleza expuesta, provocaba miradas que la llenaban de un extraño placer.

-Akito¿por qué estás...?

La chica le dirigió una mirada en la que no era difícil adivinar la tristeza que gobernaba en su alma.

Instintivamente, se dirigió a una plaza, y sentándose en una banca adornada por las hojas que la brisa arrancara, comenzó a ver a las parejas que, invariablemente de edad, caminaban como si fueran únicas en el mundo, susurrándose palabras tiernas, intercambiando promesas y cosas así. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la diosa.

Kureno se había quedado estático. Le era tan raro ver a Akito actuando de esa manera, ya que ni en los mejores días de la chica pedía las cosas en esos tonos.

Unas manos que cubrieron sus ojos, le hicieron regresar de la nube donde se hallaba inmerso.

-¡Hola Kureno!

De inmediato sintió como la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza, con cariño y no evitó preocuparse al ver que Akito le mirara fijamente, con ese brillo de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos negros.

-Arisa...

Arisa, la chica que tanto le gustaba, se había escapado del café donde trabajaba con la esperanza de hallarlo, y para lo que ella fue suerte, para él solo significó preocupación, ya que Akito podría molestarse.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

El joven negó con la cabeza y buscó a Akito con la mirada, aterrándose al ver que la joven mujer había desaparecido de su vista y la chiquilla que tanto amara le acosara con preguntas.

-¿Kureno, estás en la Tierra?

-Disculpame Arisa, n.n

-n.n ¿Tienes hoy el día?

-Oh, no hoy no. Es que, bueno, mi trabajo...

-No te entiendo.

El chico no halló palabras para explicarle su situación, pero le restó importancia.

-Digamos que me escapé un poco. Es todo.

-Jejeje, yo también. Solo espero que no tengamos MUCHOS problemas.

Unos diálogos sin importancia, minutos que se escurrían con velocidad. Una breve despedida y de inmediato la búsqueda de Akito.

-¿Donde estás Akito?

La descubrió caminando entre la gente, con la mirada perdida, como si esa pequeña escena le hubiera destrozado.

-¡Akito, espera!

Entrando a uno de los edificios, propiedad de los Sohmas, se dirigió a las escaleras, y subiéndolas con una inusual velocidad, se dirigió al piso superior hasta llegar al mirador, donde se apoyó viendo al fondo.

Miles de pensamientos, recuerdos e imágenes recorrieron su mente en esos instantes, en los que comenzó a llorar de dolor.

Unos minutos después, Kureno la alcanzó, y preocupado por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer, se acercó lentamente y le habló despacio.

-Akito... ¿qué sucede¿te sientes mal?

-Kureno, sé que nada que he hecho tiene perdón, y sé que tanto tú como esa tonta, Honda Tohru, me perdonarían solo por compasión -comenzó a subir al mirador- pero yo no necesito compasión, necesito ser libre, y esta... es la única manera.

Y antes de que el chico la detuviera, le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura y se arrojó al vacío.

-¡AKITOOOO!

Todo pasó en unos segundos. El cuerpo de la chica cayó en un auto, destrozándolo por completo, y una mancha escarlata comenzó a manchar el blanco vestido.

Bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad, el joven buscó la manera de llegar a ella, quitando a los curiosos que le impedían acercarse...

Continuará. 


	2. Chapter 2

El despertar de la diosa.

Capítulo dos -Sueños y despertar.

"Notas generales. Este capítulo será corto. Disfrutenlo fans y antifans de Akito."

-.¬POV de Akito-.¬

Lo último que supe, después de arrojarme, fue el intenso dolor que sentí en todo mi cuerpo y la multitud de voces que poco a poco se iban apagando.

Vaya manera de intentar morir. Totalmente exhibicionista. Vestida como nunca, solo para morir.

Desde ese momento, todo lo que he visto, al menos hasta los últimos ¿minutos, horas? no tengo noción del tiempo, pero solo he visto oscuridad.

Esa oscuridad a la que tanto miedo le he temido y despreciado, me brinda un cálido consuelo.

Pero, ultimamente, he logrado ver más allá de esa oscuridad.

Es como una playa, pero está desierta, oscura. El agua se siente helada y no hay estrellas en el cielo.

Lo único que he sentido, es el agua por mis piernas, fría, lejana, casi falsa, como si esa agua fuera algo más.

A veces, en los momentos en que mis recuerdos, los pocos que quedan en mi mente, mis más dolorosos recuerdos afloran, el agua llega a cubrirme por completo, la sensación es la misma que en mis peores momentos, en los que sentía que el aire me faltaba y por más que gritara nadie me escuchaba, ni yo misma.

Sin embargo, cada vez, el agua me cubre más y más...

Creo... que me estoy muriendo...

Pero, en lo personal, ya no me importa...

Solo quiero desaparecer...

-.¬Fin del POV de Akito-.¬

-¿Aún nada?

Ayame llevó por cuarta vez flores al cuarto de Akito.

-Nada aún. Su pulso sigue siendo débil, y no hay reacción alguna -Hatori aprovechó la presencia de Ayame para sentarse y tratar de relajarse- Está fuera de peligro, pero quien me preocupa es Kureno, no se ha movido de ahí ni por un instante.

El joven guardó silencio, ya que sabía que Kureno se hacía llamar responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a Akito, aunque no tuviera la más mínima culpa.

-¿Y los demás? -Hatori trato de cambiar el tema- ¿qué han dicho al respecto?

-Yuki no dijo nada, aún siente rencór hacia Akito, pero se pasmó al saber que intentó suicidarse. La misma reacción la tuvo Kyo, y Tohru se preocupó mucho.

-Y ¿Shigure?

Ayame guardó silencio.

-No lo hemos visto desde "el accidente"

Hatori estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Ayame terminó lo que empezó.

-Tal parece que fue a buscar algo o a alguien.

-Solo espero que no intente cometer alguna estupidez.

Lejos de ahí, en una de las más retiradas casas Sohma de "afuera", Shigure avanzaba en la búsqueda de la única persona que podría ayudar a Akito...

-Te esperaba, Shigure.

-Lo sé, y supongo que sabes qué es lo que voy a pedirte.

El sujeto sonrió con una frialdad tremenda, y tomando un abrigo, se dejó guiar por Shigure hasta el hospital donde estaba internada Akito.

-Puedo sentirla. La diosa está por morir.

Avanzando como si fuera una sombra, el sujeto se escabulló hasta la habitación de Akito.

-No dejes que muera, por favor.

-No morirá, o de otra manera¿quién podrá ser la madre del nuevo dios de los Sohmas?

Esas palabras fueron como un rayo. Shigure trató de detener al sujeto y pedirle una explicación, pero no pudo moverse de su sitio.

-Akira le dio a ella algo que no le pertenece, pero ahora que podré recuperar lo que es mío desde mi nacimiento, será como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle a Akito, infeliz?

-¿Que qué voy a hacerle? Salvar su vida, y como pago, será mi esposa. El precio me parece justo.

-¡Nadie acordó eso en ningún momento!

-Entonces la dejaré morir.

El tipo comenzó a pronunciar una especie de rezo en un idioma que Shigure no comprendió; pronto, la habitación comenzó a temblar, un fuerte dolor en el pecho provocó que Shigure cayera al suelo y las máquinas de ese cuarto se apagaron al instante.

-Despierta, diosa de los Sohmas.

Shigure, tan pronto pudo incorporarse, pudo ver cómo Akito se levantaba y daba su mano al sujeto, quien ahora llevara la maldición de la familia.

Pero cuando ella abrió los ojos, estos eran fríos y lejanos, como si hubiera muerto.

Continuará. 


	3. Chapter 3

**El despertar de la diosa**

_Capítulo tres -Cambio y_ _situación._

Nadie en la casa Sohma dio algún comentario al respecto. El "Dios" llevó a Akito casi de inmediato de vuelta a la casa principal y tras unos días reunió a los elementos familiares de mayor influencia para comunicar la situación que ahora se le presentaba.

-Se me ha dado el poder que desde mi nacimiento me corresponde. Desde este momento, todo será como debió haber sido.

Kazuma, quien fuera uno de los presentes, trató de ver más allá de él, buscando algún indicio de Akito; lo que encontró, fueron sus ojos vacíos de expresión alguna, y al darse cuenta de esto, el "Dios" no dijo nada, sino que dio por terminado el reporte y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Despierta.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Shigure observó cómo Hatori le ayudaba a incorporarse, y vaya que le agradeció, ya que aún se sentía mareado por lo ocurrido días atrás.

-¿Dónde…?

-Estás en tu casa, si esa es la pregunta que ibas a hacerme.

Procurando tomar suficiente aire como para poder hablar, el escritor comenzó a coordinar su pensamiento, pero este solo daba a un punto.

-¿En donde está Akito?

-Tranquilízate –Hatori preparó una solución y la inyectó en el brazo de su primo- Llevas inconsciente más de tres días, hasta te daban por muerto, lo mejor será que descanses un poco más, ya que aún no te recuperas del todo.

-¡No quiero descansar! Necesito saber qué pasó con Akito¿en donde se esconde ese tipo?

El médico suspiró de forma pesada, sabía que algo así le preguntaría, por lo que guardó el resto de su equipo médico y buscó las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la explicación.

-Como tú sabrás, tanto los nahuales como el "Dios" no tienen especificado su lineaje de nacimiento, si no entendiste –Shigure dice con una señal que no- Bueno, esos "puestos" se escogen al azar, pero como has de suponer, si existe un "Dios", debe existir una "Diosa".

Shigure hizo un momento de silencio, mientras observaba por la ventana a los chicos discutiendo algún asunto en particular.

-En este caso, la "Diosa" desempeña un papel sumamente importante, ya que es la única que puede concebir al "Dios"; sin embargo, Akira pasó por alto esa ley, y no buscó siquiera acercarse a la "diosa", sino que se guió por su corazón y… bueno, el resto lo sabes bien.

-Sí, lo sé. Se casó con Ren y nació Akito. Pero, Akito tiene el poder del "Dios"¿cierto?

-Solo por que Akira le entregó ese poder, de otra manera, ella no sería más que la próxima "Diosa"; sin embargo, ese sujeto tenía el poder del "Dios", a pesar de no haber tenido un contacto directo con Akira o Akito hasta hace poco.

-Pero… pudo salvarla. Akito sigue con vida gracias a él.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo sé muy bien... Y fue mi culpa, de hecho… Pensé… que tal vez él podría ayudarla... pero la dejó más muerta de lo que ya estaba... ¿O me equivoco?

-Peor que eso. Parece ser… que la hemos perdido.

El narcótico que Hatori le hubiese inyectado comenzó a hacer efecto; Hatori solamente guardó silencio y Tohru entró con una bandeja con agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después, cuando hubo recuperado algo de sus fuerzas, Shigure trató de informarse acerca de lo que estaba pasando, descubriendo que Taher (el "Dios") al enterarse de su mejoría, mando un aviso para reunión especial con los nahuales menos el gato.

-Me da un enorme gusto el verles reunidos.

El ambiente que rodeaba al cuarto era sumamente pesado; tal parecía que todas las pesadillas del mundo se hubiesen ido a refugiar en ese espacio entre ellos y "el Dios".

-¿Qué pasó con Akito?

Kureno, quien tampoco estuviera muy recuperado que digamos, se atrevió a preguntar por ella.

-No es tu asunto.

-Yo soy su asistente y también encargado. Lo que le pase a ella, es mi asunto.

Taher avanzó con un bien marcado gesto de agresión, y, aún cuando Kureno no estuviera preso del hechizo, no pudo oponerse ni contestar cuando lo golpearon.

-Los "objetos" no deben hablarle de esa manera a sus dueños.

Esa frase les dejó en claro que Taher no sería tan benevolente como Akito, y sintieron un escalofrío al sentir su mirada sobre ellos.

-Me alegra que nos entendamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-No deberíamos entrar aquí.

-Lo sé Kyou, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a los demás.

Kyou suspiró y trató de guiar, con lo poco que sabía de la casa principal, al sitio de reuniones que Taher escogiera para la "conversación", sin embargo, estaba tan o más perdido que ella.

-Creo que estamos perdidos.

-¡Ya sé! Pero no ganaremos nada más que un regaño si nos quedamos aquí.

Comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de todas las casas, pero por cualquier ruta que tomaran, volvían siempre al mismo punto.

-Cre-creo que no saldremos de aquí.

Habiéndose resignado a cualquier cosa, los dos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, sin embargo, al levantar la mirada, Tohru descubrió el lugar donde estuviera Akito.

-¡Kyou¡Mira!

El gato dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que señalara Tohru, descubriendo a Akito quien, quizá por que su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil, dormitaba recargada en una de las paredes.

-Akito¿Te…¿Se encuentra bien?

La "diosa" abrió los ojos con lentitud, y buscó con la mirada a Tohru.

-Te… conozco.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que a veces Akito actuaba de formas extrañas, pero eso ya era demasiado, considerando además que sus ojos, a pesar de estar vacíos, mostraban un extraño brillo.

-¿No me recuerdas? –Tohru hizo una pequeña reverencia- Soy Tohru Honda, nos conocimos hace dos años en la escuela, pero si no me recuerdas, mucho gusto.

Akito estiró su mano hasta tocar la mejilla izquierda de Tohru, y dejando ver un brillo de dolor en su mirada, bajó su cabeza.

-Lamento haberte lastimado...

Este fic continuará. Gracias por leer y pasen un buen día.


End file.
